


Sapphire

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: Legend of Zelda Short Fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: A genial request from Princess Zelda and later Link, has the Hylian and Prince Sidon making careful decisions about the future.





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This fic was born of a request to help with a zine, but the admin never getting back to me. Having already written up most of it before realising that it wasn't destined to be in that zine, I took it upon myself to finish it off (after many, many, many months) and post it for general enjoyment! 
> 
> With that said, I do hope you enjoy it!

With his eyes closed, he could almost hear the gentle lapping of the water on the shore. It broke over the rocks and trickled down silently, shimmering in the morning sun. He knew what it looked like, he had seen it a million times.

A shadow loomed over him.

He could vaguely hear a voice, calling him out of his daze. It said, “-nk. Link!”

His eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He was still on the beach, fingers buried in the cool sand; the glistening rocks greeted him.

“Sleep well?” the voice asked.

Link looked up and crouching next to him, with a soft smile on his face, was none other than Prince Sidon. Link scowled playfully, flicking the sand off his fingers at the Zora.

“Alright, I get it!” Sidon laughed, weakly blocking Link’s attacks. “We have things to do today, remember?”

Dragging his sluggish mind out of the grips of sleep was not Link’s favourite thing, especially not when the sun seemed to only just have risen. He huffed.

Sidon laughed, taking Link’s hand and gently pulling him off the sand. He said, “Don’t be moody, you’re the one who suggested it!”

That was true.

“You can’t back out now,” Sidon warned, a serious look passing over him. “Not after everything.”

Link did a double take when he finished dusting sand off his bottom. When Sidon’s expression became teasing, Link relaxed, letting himself fall in step beside the Zora. They were due to meet a most esteemed guest at the Zora’s Domain later that day, and the long trek back up the river from their impromptu camping trip would not leave them a great deal of time to prepare.

“So,” Sidon started, arm swinging between the two. His other hand was busy holding most of the gear they had brought. “Have you got anything in mind for later?”

Link considered deeply. Of course, he had some preferences, but that wasn’t to say he had made up his mind. He shrugged noncommittally. He wanted whatever Sidon thought would be best.

“Really? Nothing?”

Link glanced up the river as they crossed one of the bridges; it wasn’t far enough to the Domain for him to truly make a choice, but with the pots digging into his back, it was miles away.

“Well, personally, I tried my hand at making some sketches and the likes,” Sidon continued his ramblings, “to give them an idea, you know? Honestly, I would be perfectly content just to see you happy.”

A flush dusted Link’s cheeks at that and he rubbed at them.

“However, Zelda insisted that we do this the Hylian way also! I don’t particularly see why that is necessary, but good relations with the princess never hurt. It’s not too much trouble either, if it makes you both happier about this.”

Link did agree on this point. They could have done it the Zora way and been done with it by now, but there was something about what Zelda had proposed that struck a chord in Link that he didn’t realise could be struck. It would be special for him.

The whole way back to the Zora’s Domain, Sidon chattered, moving as swiftly between subjects as he did through the water (Link appreciated Sidon walking back with him rather than swimming). It was their natural state, they found. Sidon would talk and talk; Link would offer shrugs and smiles and playful jabs.

“Ah,” Sidon cried happily, “we’re nearly back! I expect my father will be waiting for us.”

Link nodded, falling deep into his speculations. He had to make this special. This was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity after all.

They arrived back at the Domain a mere ten minutes before the ‘esteemed guest’ did. They barely had time to throw their bags down and straighten their various clothes and accessories before an excited chatter echoed up to the throne room.

“Sav’aaq,” a tall, according to Link, Gerudo woman said as she glided into the throne room. She was beautiful. In the blue light of the Domain, her warm skin looked pale and ashy, like a ghost. A very tall ghost. “My name is Isha.”

Link remembered her, vaguely. She was a master jeweller, living in Gerudo Town, crafting gorgeous and intricate jewellery. Her creations never failed to take Link’s breath away when he wandered into her shop. He still had one of the circlets that he got made on his adventure; the diamond one, just in case.

She was tailed by a less calm looking Gerudo, who seemed to have carried most of their supplies.

There was a brief welcoming ceremony, a meal, and then Isha unrolled a bundle of thick, meshy cloth across the freshly emptied table. Tied to the cloth at equal intervals, were a huge variety of rings in every metal and gemstone Link had ever seen, even some he hadn’t.

“I have many rings, feel free to take your time,” Isha offered with a smile. She waved her hand over the rings, immediately getting caught up in Sidon’s excited questioning. Link took a moment to smile fondly at Sidon as he discussed the pros and cons of the different stones, eyes glimmering and sharp teeth shining.

Link cast his eyes down to the rings.

A sharp glint caught his eye and Link was drawn to a lustrous sapphire. The soft light of the domain did nothing to diminish the sparkling lights of the gem.

“Something caught your eye?” Isha asked. She was staring at Link in a way that was somewhat unnerving, but he glanced to Sidon, who was getting far too carried away with the rest of the rings and chattering to Isha’s assistant. Link shrugged.

She just smiled, moving to point at the sapphire ring. “This one, yes? You want this one?”

It was far subtler than Link had ever envisioned a wedding ring. Living in Castle Town had exposed him to many an oversized gem as there were plenty of delicate women with disproportionately large diamonds decorating their fingers. Having spent so much time with the Zoras also gave him a somewhat unrealistic expectation of grandeur.

Link nodded, reaching out to run his finger over the smooth, silver band. It was delicate and simple and completely out of place among the huge gems of the rings surrounding it. Isha untied the string that fastened it to the fabric and held it out to him.

It was with quivering fingers that he took the ring, letting it slide over the pads of his fingers and fall into the crevices of his palm. He could feel the cool aura around the ring, emanating up his arm and settling in his chest - a genuine sapphire through and through, then. It was obviously meant for Gerudo or Hylian fingers, not the considerably less slender digits of the Zora or the delicate webbing that stretched from one finger to the next. Regardless, Link tried to imagine Sidon adding the ring to his already large array of jewellery. 

Link looked up when he noticed Sidon was staring at him, several of his own rings cradled in his hands.

“You have found one already?” Sidon asked, a smile escaping him at the sight of the tiny sapphires glittering in the ring in Link’s hand. “It’s beautiful!”

With a nod, Link looked back down at the ring. He offered it to Isha after a moment’s consideration, giving her a meaningful look that she immediately returned, taking the ring and setting it on another piece of fabric. She wrapped it with great care before passing it to the other Gerudo for safe keeping. 

It was only after a quick explanation that she was going to visit the Zora blacksmith to fit the rings that Link excused himself, leaving Sidon to chose his own ring while he escaped. He needed a breath of fresh air after the long few hours he’d spent in the grand hall.

* * *

 

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked. The two were sitting at the end of the dock over the East Reservoir Lake, watching the moon glance off the water. Isha had long since left, taking her craft with her. She left only two items behind. “You seemed a bit… How should I put it?” He seemed to be deep in thought. “Lost?”

Link took a moment to stare at their hands, his own rough digits completely swamped between Sidon’s. He shrugged without looking up. He could feel Sidon’s intent staring anyway.

“Link.” Sidon gently clasped Link’s chin with his free hand, lifting it to face him. “I’m happy that we’re doing this, getting married.” Link agreed. “However, if you still don’t feel ready-”

Link cut him off with a kiss.

It was an awkward kiss - Link had to clamber to his feet to reach Sidon’s face - but it was intense. Link clutched at Sidon’s cheeks, his tiny fingers digging into hard cheekbones as he kissed Sidon with all the force he could muster. There was a surprised squeak from Sidon before he relaxed and pushed back, only breaking the kiss when Link’s forceful pressing became a hasty tongue.

After a breathless moment, Sidon smiled and said, “I’ll take that as you’re ready.”

With a nod, Link sat back down, reclaiming Sidon’s hands with his own and suppressing a traitorous yawn.

There was an unusual, but comfortable silence between the two for several minutes as they admired the lake, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I think you will adore the ring I chose,” Sidon said after a while, looking down at Link. Their rings had been sized before Isha left. “It’s got these wonderful jewels on it - some sapphire, some emerald. I think they’d look simply stunning with your eyes!”

Sidon’s soft chatter was musical in Link’s tired state. It had been a long day, and he was quite ready to drift off right there in the Zora’s arms. The lulling tones in Sidon’s voice was like a lullaby, sending Link’s eyelids on a fluttery dance to closure as he curled on tighter into Sidon’s side. A soft yawn left Link, his eyes finally giving up the battle.

“Sleep well, my love,” Sidon whispered, finally noticing that the small Hylian had drifted into unconsciousness during his monologue. “We have much to do in the coming weeks.”

The last thing Link was aware of was being tugged into the air by two muscular arms and the gentle sway of Sidon walking before his mind finally fell quiet.


End file.
